fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 221
The White Silver Labyrinth is the 221st episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 46th episode of the 2014 series. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy set out on a mission to Mount Hakobe to collect ice with abnormal, magical properties. They take refuge from a blizzard within a cave of living ice that closes behind them, trapping them inside. They quickly become lost for days in the labyrinthine cave with little food and sleep. They eventually find the ice at the cave's exit and retrieve a sample, only to be attacked by a giant octopus monster that they are too fatigued to fight. Lucy recalls that the ice has restorative properties and feeds it to Natsu, giving him the strength to defeat the monster. However, they collapse in exhaustion upon realizing that without the ice, they now have to start the mission over again. Summary At Mt. Hakobe, Natsu and Happy are having a snow ball fight, much to Lucy's dismay. She then reminds them of their mission on the mountain: to get a piece of the infamous Hakobe Ice, a Magic Item only found in Mt. Hakobe which is said to have several magical characteristics, per a request from an ice manufacturing company. As they continue their journey, the land beneath them shatters and the three then fall and wrap into a giant snow ball, before crashing down the ravine. Unfortunately, the Exceed isn't able to carry the Mages out due to the strong wind, which was proven right when the wind send both him and Lucy crashing into the ground, causing Natsu to state that it appeared to fun. After getting lost, Happy starts to fall asleep, in which Lucy tells him not to as anyone who falls asleep in a snow mountain never awakes. Desperately, Happy asks Natsu if he can nullify the blizzard with his flames, causing the Dragon Slayer then unleashed several flame blasts but in vain. He then suggests to ask a Celestial Spirit for help, in which Lucy replies that she can't as they're in vacation. As they proceed, Natsu locates a cave opening in front if them. As they shelter from the snowstorm, Natsu decides to go exploring the deep cave, much to Lucy's concern. As they go deeper, Natsu notes that the air current has changed. Suddenly, the icicles on the cave's ceiling start falling down rapidly, causing the trio to flee away, just to fall down a pit that suddenly appeared underneath them. As they slide down, Happy reveals that Levy warned him about a living cave in the mountain that no one returns from if they enter, before they crash yet again. The group then decides to look for a away out before freezing to death. Three days later, the Mages are left starving after Natsu burnt their last food. They continue to struggle to stay awake but in vain. They then start to have delusions, which ends up with Natsu punching the wall, causing it to collapse. After that, a path is revealed in which Natus claims it to be the exist. As they venture through, they end up facing a giant wall of ice which turns out to be the Hakaobe Ice itself. Lucy uses the Magic pen that was given to her to cut a piece of the ice. Suddenly, a giant monster emerges from behind and starts wreaking havoc in the cave. They three then manage to finally escape the cave but the monster starts chasing them. Due to exhaustion, the group is no match for the octopus-like beast. As they try to flee, Lucy remembers that the ice can regenerate energy so she feeds it to Natsu. Empowered, Natsu rises and easily defeats the octopus, burning it and sending it to the ground. As they celebrate, they realize that they lost the ice and they have to start the search all over again, much to their apparent shock. Characters in Order of Appearance #Natsu Dragneel #Happy #Lucy Heartfilia Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** Spells used * * * * * Abilities used *Flight *Hand-to-Hand Combat Items used *Hakobe Ice *Ice Cutting Pen * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes